And The Winner Is!
by GlassTiger
Summary: What if Mithos won and DerrisKharlan was removed from Tethe'alla and Sylvarent. this story will contain MM scenes
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to contain M/M content, possibly sex I don't know yet. You are warned.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Prolog**

What if Mithos won and Derris-Kharlan was removed from Tethe'alla and Sylvarent. What happened to the worlds, honestly they don't know. Lloyd was pulled by Kratos away from his friends and was kept on Derris-Kharlan. Colette, Sheena, Presea, and Regal where left on Sylvarent to face the fate of the plant, no one is sure if they made it through or if the worlds where unified and everything is well. Raine and Genius went missing that day. Zelos stayed with the angels by choose not willing to leave Loyd to face everything alone also too scared to stay on a possibly doomed world.

Now Derris-Kharlan drifts through space and is it's own little world. The Angels have evolved again. They are procreating and feeling emotions again. They have moved past being just automaton and are now complete creatures. All because Mithos won and revived Martel using an angel's body, finding it was because they needed a more then willing host and body with enough mana to with stand the change.

But what is going to happen now? Loyd is trapped on a new world, new rules and with a man that is his real father. He's also trapped with his enemies.. but are they all that bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Loyd groans softly as a light shines over him. His head ringing in pain, from a blow of some kind and his mind a little fuzzy as he tries to remember the details of what happened and how he got here. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He's in a very metal room, defiantly not Sylvarent and the markings are not Tethe'allain in nature. He then takes a breath and winces softly as he sits up. Pain rushes over him, his ribs feel like they where crushed. He then remembers… he remembers what happened.

------------------------Flash Back--------------------------

Loyd stands before Mithos ready to fight. Hoping this is the last battle and that he could save the world. But something is wrong.. Mithos is not even scared of him. He just smirks. Strong arms wrap around Loyd from behind him. His swords fall to the ground as he's lifted off his feet.

Loyd looks back to see Kratos.. his own father holding him. He struggles and yells to be let go. Kratos though pulls him towards backwards. Loyd's eyes go wide as he watches people disappear around them, Regal yells for this to stop. Zelos though walks over and stands beside Kratos.

Loyd whispers softly that it can't be happening.. they can't be losing. There's a window that shows as Derris-Kharlan is pulled free of the worlds. He elbows Kratos and gets free. He grabs his father's sword not taking into a count that it's heavy and will slow him down. He runs towards Mithos and raises it, in one last disparate try to save his home.

Then pain goes through his body, from a strike on the back of his head. Zelos catchs him and they both fall to the ground, loyd too heavy for Zelos to hold up. Zelos whispers softly in Loyd's ear as Loyd loses consciousness.

"It's too late.."

------------------------------------------------------

Loyd screams softly in pain. Everyone is gone. They killed them all. He closes his eyes and his hands cover his face, as he sobs softly. To lost in emotions to care what would happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Loyd calms after a while and wipes his face. He doesn't look up when the door opens. The all too familiar sound of Kratos walking and his sword tapping against his leg tells Loyd all he needs to know.

"You're awake," says Kratos solemnly, "You should come out and eat."

Loyd turns finally and glares at his father, "you killed them."

Kratos shakes his head and looks at Loyd, "I did not, they where teleported to the worlds. They may still be alive."

Loyds eyes go wide, "what..?"

Kratos nods lightly and looks at his son, "we did not intend on killing them. They where sent back the worlds, to their homes to face their fate with the rest of the world."

Loyd snaps, " and are the worlds still alive?"

Kratos shrugs lightly, "we don't know that yet."

Loyd springs up and goes nose to nose with Kratos, "You don't know! They could be dead. Or worse!"

Kratos puts his hands on Loyd's shoulders and gently pushes him back, "We'll find out.. for now, you should worry about yourself."

Loyd pauses as a little realization hits him, He's alone on a planet with his enemies. He touches his hip and his swords are gone as well as his armor. He's dressed in a white suit with straps, much like Kratos's suit. He looks at him and Kratos can't help but be amused as he watches Loyd's face shift from rage to worry.

"Come and eat.. we have a lot to discuss," Kratos turns and heads out of the bedroom.

Loyd frowns and follows him. It's just like a little apartment. There's a small hallway and then a nice sized living room. Then there's a smaller Dinning room with a big kitchen. There furniture looks brand new and on the couch sits Yuan. Loyd looks at him shocked and then looks at Kratos, who just walks by Yuan, touch his shoulder casually and goes to the kitchen.

Yuan looks up from the papers and then looks at Loyd, "You look like your about to faint."

Loyd mumbles softly, "what do you expect?" he then announces, "you people are way to confusing."

Yuan chuckles softly, "if you only knew the half of it."

Loyd looks confused at him and then whispers, "what does that mean?"

Yuan looks at Loyd, "your father and me.." he thinks of wording, not wanting to have Loyd fly at him, "are lovers."

Loyd cocks his head to one side and looks Yuan a little shocked, but not too shocked, "so the whole…. Well… that makes …"

Yuan looks at Loyd, "things are confusing, but they will be made clear later on."

Loyd looks at Yuan and then can't help but make the comment, "do you always try to kill your lovers?"

Yuan looks at Loyd, "I tried to hurt him once to have him break the seal. We sorted that out."

Loyd looks at him, "you are insane."

Yuan smirks, "no more insane then you falling for a womanizing boy toy."

Yuan laughs softly when Loyd blushes hard, and is redder then Zelos's hair, "Just… Shut up."

Kratos walks in and looks at them, "I missed something."

After Yuan seems to calm down from laughing way to hard and Loyd stops blushing, Kratos leads them to a table with Fruit and meats laid out for a dinner. Loyd looks over the food and then looks at them, curious because Angels he thought couldn't eat.

Kratos shakes his head, "The angels.. are changing.. I'll explain more after we eat."

--------

Please Read and Review


End file.
